The Reign Must Go On
by CrueFan21
Summary: Before they leave for Arendelle, Elsa tells Anna what she feels is the next right thing to do. Takes place before the ending of Frozen 2. A sisterly oneshot.


The Reign Must Go On

* * *

Standing in the middle of the Enchanted Forest with her sister, Anna by her side, Elsa felt happier than she had ever been in her entire life. The fact that she had saved Arendelle was overwhelming, but in a good way. Not to mention that she had finally found the answers to the questions that she had her entire life. Here she was: the fifth spirit of the Enchanted Forest. It was exciting and powerful at the same time. Now with Anna, a new chapter would unfold in their lives. As he looked at her sister standing beside her, Elsa realized that what Honeymaren told her about her belonging in the Enchanted Forest with the Northuldra people was right. As much as it pained her inside, Elsa knew that she had to do what was best for Arendelle. She calmly approached Anna, who greeted her with another hug.

"It's been a long, strange trip, hasn't it?" Anna asked.

"Yes, it has," Elsa agreed.

"I'm so proud of you, Elsa. I knew you could do it," Anna said.

Elsa smiled. "You're my biggest supporter, Anna. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I could say the same about you," Anna replied.

Anna looked the ring on her finger, smiling with pride. After years of wanting to marry her true love, it was finally going to happen.

"I am so happy right now," Anna said.

"Me too. I'm happy for you," Elsa said. "I know that Kristoff is the man for you. I wish you both a lifetime of love and happiness."

"He sure is. Anyway, let's get packing. If we leave soon, we can be back in Arendelle before sunrise."

This was it. This was the moment of truth. Elsa hung her head low and sighed. Instantly, Anna knew that something was wrong.

"Elsa, what is it?" she asked.

"I'm not going back to Arendelle," Elsa said.

Anna's eyes widened. "What do you mean? You're the Queen! You have to go back!"

"No, Anna. I'm the fifth spirit. This is where I belong. The kingdom of Arendelle needs a new ruler."

Staring back at her sister, Anna quickly got the message, and was shocked by it.

"Who? Me? Elsa, I can't be queen! I know nothing about ruling a kingdom," Anna protested.

"Anna, you are meant to be queen. You're strong, resilient, and compassionate. These are the traits of a good ruler. Arendelle will prosper under your reign," Elsa reassured.

"Elsa…I don't know if I can do this."

Elsa took Anna's hands in her own, smiling with sisterly pride. "Anna, after everything you've done in the past three years, there is no reason to doubt yourself. You're an amazing woman, and you'll be a great ruler. The kingdom of Arendelle will truly be blessed to have you leading them."

Tears started to form in Anna's eyes. Her mind thought back to when Olaf mentioned permanent change. I guess this is what he was referring too. There was no denying that Elsa was in her element here in the Enchanted Forest, but how could Anna survive without her?

"What about us? We made a promise that we'd always be together," Anna reminded her.

"We will be. I'll visit as often as I can. After all, we still need to beat Kristoff and Olaf in charades."

Anna laughed. "Are you sure this is what you want, Elsa?"

"It is, Anna. This is what's best for Arendelle, and it's what's best for me."

Though she wished she could convince her otherwise, Anna knew that what Elsa said was right. Who was she to deny the truth?

"Ok, Elsa. I will accept the role of Queen of Arendelle," Anna said.

The words couldn't have made Elsa any prouder. She knew in her heart what a great queen Anna would be.

"Thank you, Anna. This means so much to me."

"I'd do anything for you, Elsa," Anna reminded her.

"I know. You've proven that many times."

"One more time couldn't hurt," Anna said, jokingly.

The two sisters exchanged one last hug together, before Anna met up with Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to pack their bags in preparation for their return to Arendelle. As they sled drove away, Anna watched Elsa fade into the distance. The former Queen of Arendelle brought her fingers to her lips, and blew a snowflake kiss towards Anna, who caught it in her hand. She watched it for a minute, admiring it's beauty. When she looked back up, she saw Elsa waving goodbye to her. Though this wasn't a permanent goodbye, for they would still see each other. They just had new roles in life. They were finally where they were meant to be in the world.


End file.
